


Analysis

by Llybian



Series: Pokemon Drabbles [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, SommelierShipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llybian/pseuds/Llybian
Summary: Analysis. That’s what it comes down to for connoisseurs. Explore, deconstruct, appreciate, explicate. Identify all the parts and evaluate how they work as a whole. Look for the patterns and where the patterns break. Find what’s compatible and what’s dysfunctional. Moreover, understand why. Figure it out. Make sense of it.
Relationships: Cabernet | Burgundy/Dent | Cilan
Series: Pokemon Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079915
Kudos: 1





	Analysis

Analysis. That’s what it comes down to for connoisseurs. Explore, deconstruct, appreciate, explicate. Identify all the parts and evaluate how they work as a whole. Look for the patterns and where the patterns break. Find what’s compatible and what’s dysfunctional. Moreover, understand _why_. Figure it out. Make sense of it.

Burgundy unfolded the news clipping she kept in her pocket. She’d opened and closed it so many times that pulpy material along the folds had grown soft. She stared at the picture—Cilan, smiling politely for a reporter who wanted a quick word from the gym leader turned traveler as he passed through town with his friends. It didn’t say much. Just a few platitudes about being a connoisseur, some chipper advice, and how he felt about being away from his gym. She’d picked it up early on in her journey and even now—especially now—she wasn’t sure why.

Early on it had been a focus for her rage when the man himself wasn’t around. But these days that fury was getting harder and harder to conjure. In the absence of anger, all she could feel was confusion.

She reached up and kneaded her forehead, trying to fight off a tension headache. It was as though something she’d been pushing away for a long time was about to crash down on her and there was nothing she could do about it.

She put the clipping back in her pocket. “How am I supposed to figure you out when I can’t even figure _myself_ out?” she asked of no one in particular.


End file.
